movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Imagine Nation
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-04-Episode-002-Imagine-Nation?id=61608 (episode begins) (Book opens) (Like magic) Steve: Hi, It's me, Steve? Is it you? Oh good, Can you help me find Blue? Sandy: Yeah, sure. Steve: Come in. Pink Panther: Think pink. We'll find Blue. Inspector: She's right there. Bartok: Perfect. Steve: Come on in. Zozi: Okay. (We went in) (to see Steve) Ed: Hi Steve. Steve: Hi guys. Edd: What's up today? Steve: I've got an igloo. Eddy: Igloo? Steve: Yup. Sure is. (We go see it) Phineas: Say. Nice igloo, Steve. Candace: It's just chairs with a white sheet over it. Isabella: We know it is, but it looks like a prototype. Ellie: Uh, Steve, No offense, But my parent's aren't here today. They never tell me why. Gabby: Not yet. They'll be back. Besides, we'll need to wait and see. Stephen Squirrelsky: Anyway, It does look like an igloo by using your imagine nation. Andrew: Sure does. Amy: Imagine Nation? Harry: Yeah. Like imaginations. Earl: What's it mean? Stinky: Like imagining spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays and everything you like to do. Stephen Squirrelsky: If you imagine, You can be anything you want and pretend. Sandy: Yeah. Especially like being a cosplay character from video game, film, and play. (Song begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: Just imagine, just imagine PPGs: Just imagine all the things that we could be HTF Characters: Imagine all the places we could go Sandy: And see Watterson Kids: Imagination's fun for you and me Kaz: That's right. Robert: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon Tanya: Build a castle by playing pretend Max: We might even explore as Jedi knights Ruby: And get more members along with us Nature + Imagine: Just imagine, just imagine Just imagine all the things that we could be Imagine all the places we could go and see Imagination's fun for you and me Ami and Yumi: Sure is. Dexter: We could go anywhere Robert: We can be anyone Tanya: We can do it quite easily, too Larry 3000: We just play let's pretend and we know in the end, that it's so much fun to do All: Just imagine, just imagine Just imagine all the things that we could be Imagine all the places we could go and see Imagination's fun for you and me Sheep: Baa! (Yes!) Ellie: Imagination's fun for you and me. (Song ends) (and stops) Robot Jones: Fantastic. Pooh: So we're playing Eskimos? Socks Morton: If that's really true, it is. (Blue shook her head) Mitch: No? Ami: Is it something else? Yumi: Show us what we'll do. (Blue places a pawprint on the screen) Cubey: Oh! Of course! Oh yes! Weasel: Blue's Clues to figure it out. Baboon: That's right! And we know what to do about this pawprint? Tyler: Imagine it's a turtle with 4 baby turtles. Ryan: Like a father and his kids. Ian: There they go. Alvin: So cool. Louise: Now what? Sheila Rae: What's next? Jimmy: The camera and notebook. Wendell: Perfect. Just what we need. Dexter: Let's go get them. (Simon pouts) Luna: Oh, Come on. Danny: It will be fun. Luna: For a good bowl of jelly beans? (Simon gasps) Einstein: Do you agree to it? Stanz: And? Speckle: And some Lucozade? (Simon nods) Reba: Then let's go. (We go get them) Darnell: Here we come for the things we're looking for. (Danny tumbles): Whoa! (Luna slips) (CRASH, Simon gasps) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. (Simon looks at them) (and gulps) Danny: No Lucozade. Speckle: Until you can behave. (Simon sighs) (sadly) (We came to Drawer) (and asked for our things we needed) Drawer: Hey, I'm imagining I'm an island. Stanz: Like Sodor? Darnell: I see. You're the sand, The phone is a palm tree and the floor is the ocean. Einstein: Where the trains and tugboats meet each other. Robbie: That's good. Speckle: So cool. Drawer: Well, Here you go. Reba: Thank you. Yin: Now let's get started. Yang: Right away. Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh oh. I'm getting that feeling again. Yeah, It's an itchin', A twitchin', A scritchin', A scratchin', It's time for the Squirrel Cha-Cha-Cha. Sandy: Oh dear. Here we go again. Stephen Squirrelsky: When I feel my toes start to twitch, My lips go La-la, La-la-la-la. And my arms and legs get the itch, It's time to do the Squirrel Cha-Cha-Cha. Cha-cha-cha, Ha-cha-cha, Gonna cha-cha-cha, Oh-la-la, Time to cha-cha-cha, The Squirrel Cha-Cha-Cha. (we dance) Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't just stand there, Do it with me. All: Cha-cha-cha, Ha-cha-cha, Gonna cha-cha-cha, Oh-la-la, Time to cha-cha-cha, The Squirrel Cha-Cha-Cha. Twins: Cha-cha-cha! Slappy: Now you may notice the people stop and stare. Tia: Who? Kitty: What? Hannah: Where? Skippy: You can explain to them that you're an honorary squirrel. Everybody now! All: All: Cha-cha-cha, Ha-cha-cha, Gonna cha-cha-cha, Oh-la-la, Time to cha-cha-cha, The Squirrel Cha-Cha-Cha. Kittens: Hooray! Stephen Squirrelsky: Cha-cha-cha. (Song ends) (and stops) (Blue jumps on the screen) (and is off) Shet: Whew. What a rhumba. Charles De Girl: So cool. Salt: What is this? This your igloo? Mrs. Pepper: That you made? Salt: But isn't it just two chairs and a white sheet? So? Pepper: To make it like the replica. 1: Well, Blue's imagining it as something else. 2: And what's it like? 7: Don't know yet. 4: We must find out. Walter Money: Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... 5: Uh-oh. 3: Walt? 6: He's going to burst. Rompo: Son, No. Winter: Wait. Walter: Atchoo! Tigger: Yikes! Jiminy: Gesundheit. Maggie Lee: Bless you. Jack: Gosh. Ben the Fox: He sneezed it. (Rompo cleans Walter's nose up) Oinky Doinky: Seems to be catching a cold. Winter: No. Pollen allergies all the time. Mr. Blue Jay: Besides, you're allergic to something. Rompo: Everyone's allergic to pollen. No offense. Tongueo: None taken. Penny Ling: That's okay. Booker: Hey, Let's imagine to skate for clues. Coco Bandicoot: Yeah. Great idea. (We pretend skating) Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Elbert: Oh, Look what I've found. Elbert: A clue. Alexia: On what? Kesha: A white circle? Fiona: And what's it for? (We shrug) (with confusion) (SNAPSHOT) Jaden: Got it. (Steve draws it in) Fester: Perfect. Rocky Squirrel: What is Blue imagining with a what circle. Could be a snowball, But it's not an igloo that she's imagining. Bullwinkle Moose: Let's find some more clues, shall we? Slippery: Whoa! My picture's done. Melody: That sounds like Slippery. Barbra: Better see what's going on. Emerald: Right away. Tawnie: Hi Slip and Tick. What's you and Blue doing? Sasha: Are you up to something? Slippery: We made pictures. It tells a story. Dinky: Oh. Daniel: Let's see them. Frankie: With pleasure. Raldo: Just imagine what they are. Well? Olivia: Yeah. Tails: It has four squares and two buttons. Sonic: What's it like? Cow: Oh, It's a bus. Chicken: And maybe a car. Weasel: Oh, So it goes: One day you wanna take a trip, First you take a bus for a ride to find... Uh... Baboon: What can you find? Tickety: Imagine what's my picture of. Deux Deux: Oui. Tennessee: Three colored buttons. Chumley: That's right. Bradley: Ice Cream. So? Andrew: With a cone too. Robert: Oh yes. You take a bus for a ride to find ice cream, But they're in the clouds, So... What's next? Tanya: Something that flies. (Blue shows us her picture) Anais: A big button and a rectangle? Darwin: So cool. Gumball: A hot air balloon, That's what it is. Freddi: Nice. Luther: So it is. Danny Cat: Fabulous. Tigger: Oh yeah. So they're in the clouds, So you can only get them by taking a hot air balloon. And that's your story. Sawyer Cat: Nice. Salt: A hot air balloon? Ice cream? And... Just buttons. I only see buttons. Cranston: Anything else to add to it? Rocky: But they're imagine pictures made from buttons. Andrina: So cool they are. Steve: I'll make one too. (Makes one) See? What do you see? Katrina: What is it? Angelina: A tomato. Chris: That's right. Steve: Actually, It's a pig under a blanket of snow. Pooh and the Gang: Ooh. Eds: Cool. Salt: I see... A button. Don't get it. Alice: Let's see what it means. Elroy: What? He don't believe in imagine. Pipsqueak: Do he? Mr. Squiggles: Bummer. Num Nums: Rats. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Chunk: The mail's here! (We go get it) (together) (We dance and sing) (together) (Mailbox came in) (at last) Rocky: Hey Mailbox, Can you imagine what this picture is? Andrina: Please tell what it is. Mailbox: Hmm... I see uh... A smush grape. Katrina: How did you know? Rocky: Actually, Steve says it's a pig under a blanket of snow. Andrina: Because he thinks it's true. Rocky: Oh, Why does a conscience only an imagination? Andrina: Not sure, why? Rocky: It's a considation. (laughs) Andrina: (laughs) Yeah. Good one. Mailbox: Here is your letter now. Katrina: Thanks. Mailbox: My pleasure. Dwarfs: Hooray! (We open it and watch a clip) (playing) (It was interesting) (and exciting) (It ends) (and stops) Phineas: Wow. Imagining clouds of different shapes. (Ferb nods) Candace: And too funny of the picture of the button being a smushed grape. Gadget Boy: Sure is. Heather: Hey, Look. Inspector Gadget: Over there. Frylock: The button's a clue. Meatwad: So it is. Master Shake: Strange. Wallace: And funny. (SNAPSHOT) Bert Raccoon: Perfect. (Steve draws it in) Melissa Raccoon: Cool. Ralph: So what is Blue imagining with a white circle and a button? Defiantly not a snowman. Jenny Wakeman: Let's figure it out together. Brad: Maybe one more to find will do it. Tuck: Yeah. Great idea. Pink Panther: What in the...? (double takes) I've got the cabin fever! Big Nose: I've got it too! All: Cabin fever! Robot Jones: I've got cabin fever, It's burning in my brain. Kaz: I've got cabin fever! It's now driving me insane! Eds: We've got cabin fever, We're flipping our bandanas, Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas Ami and Yumi: We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had, We've got cabin fever we're all going mad! LPS Characters: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Cubey: And now we're not! Rocko: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Dosey doe, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Princess Daisy: We've got cabin fever. Luigi: No ifs ands or buts. Princess Daisy: We're disoriented. Luigi: And demented. Both: And a little nuts too. Pooh and the Gang: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Marie yodels) Pooh and the Gang: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Marie yodels) Pooh and the Gang: Und vunderbar. HTF Characters: We were sailing, sailing, the wind was on our side. Ferb: But then it died. Morton: I've got cabin fever, I think I lost my grip. Yakkity: I'd like to get my hands on, Whoever wrote this script! Mitch: Si. Louise: I was floating in a tropic moon, And dreaming of a blue lagoon, Now I'm as crazy as a loon. All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! PPGs: Cabin fever! Eds: Ah... Flea: Phew. That's better. Buena Girl: Let's carry on. Periwinkle: Look. A dinosaur. Tigger: (gasps) A real dinosaur?! Rikochet: It's Periwinkle from next door. Come on. Fat Albert: Right away. (We go see him) (and wonder what he's doing) Julimoda: Hey Periwinkle. Comquateater: Are you doing well? Periwinkle: I'm playing that we're in the land of great big dinosaurs. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. (Blue appears) Yakko: Look, A Bluesarus Rex! Tigger: Yikes! Wakko: Quick! The cave! Dot: Hide! (We crawled into the box) (to stay safe) Salt: What dinosaur? Where? Pepper: I don't see anything. Without Pepper. Oops. Tia: We're imagining Blue's a dinosaur. Kitty: Yes. Hannah: Pretending. Jimmy: Now Blue, Sit. (Blue obeys) Jimmy: Reach for the sky. (Blue obeys) Jimmy: Gotcha! (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Ho ho. Nice imagine. Eddy: Very funny. Dexter: (laughs) Good one. Ed: Yup. (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) Andrina: Hey guys, Look, I'm a Chinchilladon. Rocky: And I'm a T-Rex. (We all laugh) (together) (We calm down) (and stop to have a rest) Salt: You guys as dinosaurs? Yin: Yes. Just like the igloo imagine. Yang: So true it is. Salt: But I just don't see. Fluffy: You don't see why, yes? Eddy: You really don't believe in us. Do you? Edd: Not even in the force? Ed: What's the matter? Blossom: Is something biting you? Salt: I guess I don't have an imagination. Tigger: You don't have an... What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!! Rabbit: What?!! Eeyore: Great. Christopher Robin: Poor Salt. Tim: We'll teach you, Salt. Hamtaro: You'll soon learn why. Stephen Squirrelsky: Here. Watch and learn. Ahem. First I close my eyes and dream it, Then I swirl around and feel, Then I open my eyes, I can see it there. Sandy: See what he means? Slappy: What do you see? Skippy: You'll know what it is. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I see seats, Tables, Windows, A path with doors at each end and I hear this sound. (Choo Choo) Sandy: You know what that is. Salt: No. Slappy: Well, guess what it is. Bradley: I'm lost. What is it? Skippy: Why, it's the sounds of tugboats and steam trains delivering freight and passenger specials. Kenai: A train. You're in a dinning car of a train. Bradley: Oh, so I am. Stephen Squirrelsky: Bingo! Sandy: Perfect! Salt: Just don't see. Sorry. Andrew: Oh, tartar sauce. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Listen to you. Amy Fourpaws: You sound just like Spongebob. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Who's next? Harry: Anyone up next? Andrew: Let me do one. Earl: Go ahead. Andrew: Your anger and lust for power have already killed Padme. Now that you've allowed this dark lord to twist your mind, you're now the very thing you swore to destroy. Courage: Ooooooooooh! The Star Wars Emperor! (hides) Harry: Andrew is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Courage: Oh. So? Andrew? Earl: See? He's acting as Obi-Wan standing to Anakin. Salt: Still don't believe in you. Mario: Okay, Then you do it. Amy Fourpaws: My pleasure. Salt: Okay, I'll try. Stinky: You can do it. Salt: First I close my eyes and dream it, Then I swirl around and feel, Then I open my eyes, I can see it there. Princess Peach: This should be cool. Luigi: Is it working? Princess Daisy: I hope so. Salt: Oh, I can see it. Big C: It's working. Salt: Well, I see something big, Cottening, Pink and sticky. It tasted sweet too. Yum. Darby: Nice. Toad: Oh, You're imagining cotton candy. Toadette: Tasty. Salt: Say, I did it. Never knew imagining is tasty. Roo: Cool. Ellie: It's like you're in a theme park. Kanga: So it is. Salt: I did it. I better tell Pepper. Thanks. (Leaves) (and is off) Stacey: Good job on helping him imagine. Ricky: We're so proud of you. Mushu: Well, Let's get going on finding the last clue. Timothy Q. Mouse: Got it. (We went onward) (to find the last clue) Monica: Knew he can imagine. First you have to try. Tanya Num-Nums: Good idea. Piggley: And I see a clue. Dannan: Really? Ferny: Where? Karen: He's found it! Leo: What are they? Elvis: Let me see. Rusty: Triangles. Buttons: So cool. Buzzie and Tyler: So what we gonna do? Ryan: I don't know. Flaps: What do you want to do? Ian: Hey, Now don't start that again! Alvin: Be careful what you say! (SNAPSHOT) Flaps: Oy! Dizzy: Watch it! Ziggy: But got it. Dizzy: Perfect. (Steve draws it in) Buzzy: Perfect. Robot Jones: Is that all three? Mitch: That's right. Ziggy: Come on lads, Come on. Let's head into the thinking chair, Our thinking spot. Socks: Let's go. Berlioz: Wait for me! Wait for me! Marie: Me first! Me first! (SAT) Toulouse: Ah... Now let's think. Griff: And imagine. Zoe: Like magic. Judy: Hmm... What's Blue imagining with a white circle, A button and triangles? Nick: I wonder what it could mean. Stimpy: A bobcat? Ren: A christmas tree? Rodney: Hold on, Let's see that igloo in our imagination. Cappy: With pleasure. Bigweld: Well, If we add them to it. Like the circle on the back. Fender: Button in the middle. Piper: In front to you. Aunt Fanny: Oh my. Max: Then the triangles are ears. Ruby: Of course! And what does that make? Woody: Don't know what critter it is. Buzz Lightyear: Let's think. Tyler: Aw, That's simple. A rabbit. Like us. Ryan: That's right. Ian: A rabbit? That true, Blue? Alvin: Really? (Blue nods) Rabbit: Why, it is a rabbit! That's right! Tigger: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We do it) (and party) (Phone rings) (suddenly) Ellie: I got it. (Picks it up) Hello? (the call is given) Waldo: Hi Sweetie. Ellie: Dad! It's good to hear you. Where are you? Waldo: At home. Ellie: At home? Why? Waldo: Because I've got a surprise for you waiting. Ellie: A surprise? (gasps) Oh, Okay, I'll be home soon. (Hangs up) I think my baby brother's here now. Gotta go. (Leaves) (and races on) (We go to the shaped igloo) (to have fun inside) Slippery: We found a button. Charles: It's Slippery. Garfield: And Tickety. Oh. Remember their button pictures that tells a story? (Odie nods) (We made a rabbit out of the igloo shape) Nermal: How cool. Rocky: I see... A rabbit. Andrina: So cool. Katrina: Great imagining. Dwarfs: Yeah. Salt: Rabbit? Don't see it. But I see a mountain of coconut ice cream with triangle shaped cookies. Kittens: It's Salt! Dog: Good one. Cat: Perfect. Doug: Good imagining and this is such a crowd. Patti: Sure is. Skeeter: Here comes the picture. Mr. Dink: That's right. (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) Reginald: Good one. Josephine: Perfect. Lillian: Well, It was fun today. Stephenie: And always will be fun. (We sing and dance) (happily) (We leave the house) (and are off) Narrator: Just then... https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Fn9bUsYuDsCHZOp7NqD0ymNjNcDEFesA (Ellie came back to the house and enters the bedroom) (and arrive on time) (Ellie saw her mother) (with a baby) Ellie: Let me see him. Jingle: Okay, here he is now. Ellie: Oh, He's so adorable. Oh, Look at his cute whiskers. I can't wait for him to be in movie spoofs to travel. He'll be in a baby carrier for Dad to carry him and maybe me to carry him as well. Jingle: Exactly. Plus you should have a baby carrier too. Waldo: Well, Maybe not quite yet. Jingle: We've now got more kids on our team during spoof travels and Squirrel Theater plays. Ellie: So cute he is too. Jingle: Your father named him Roderick. Roderick Crustaceous Weasel. Ellie: Roderick? That's a very nice name. (Waldo nods) Ellie: So cool. This is the best day ever. Jingle: Would you like to hold him? Ellie: Sure will. (Ellie sits on the bed) (and holds Roderick) Ellie: So cool. (Waldo grins) Ellie: I'll be a special sister to you, Rodrick. Waldo: You sure will. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Credits play) (and stop) (Waldo Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues